Go
by Athena Selas
Summary: Universo Alterno [RadaKanon] Últimamente Kanon ha tomado manía por cierto grupo de música electro, rompiendo la paz en su departamento. Cuando Radamanthys decida a tomar cartas en el asunto, el griego se encargará de que el inglés se replanteé su gusto musical de modo muy convincente.


**Derechos:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, editorial Shueisha y estudios Toei; así mismo las canciones mencionadas en este relato pertenecen a The Chemical Brothers y a sus correpondientes firmas discográficas. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.

 **Advertencias:** PWP (Porno sin mucha trama). Esto resultó ser más porno que un intento de trama, se me salió de las manos. Ligero sadomasoquismo.

 **Dedicatoria:** Esta historia es un regalo para Ninnae pues el Radamanthys que ella me ha regalado por los últimos meses me impregnó de una infinita inspiración para la pareja y me concedió las mejores limonadas con Kanon ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo, tu entusiasmo y tu talento!

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Tres canciones de The Chemical Brothers se me metieron al cerebro (Go, Galvanize y Do It Again) y me gritaron "¡Utilízanos para escribir Rada x Kanon". Aquí el resultado con muchísimo sabor a limón. Por cierto, mi álbum favorito de estos electro británicos es "We Are The Night"

 _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤_

* * *

 **Go**

Era fácil embelesarse bajo el encanto de Kanon, pues además de poseer un atractivo físico irresistible a la vista, contaba con una personalidad magnética. Siempre tenía un tema de conversación interesante en la punta de la lengua y solía cautivar rápidamente a cualquier persona que lo escuchara. Además, el griego era audaz y conocía todos los recursos a su favor para conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Radamanthys se preguntaba cómo fue posible que sintiera atracción por aquel embustero tan dispar con su personalidad apegada a la disciplina y al deber. El rubio era un inglés que respetaba las buenas costumbres, la moral y el juego justo. Por otro lado, prefería más bien ser discreto y elegir con sabiduría con quién relacionarse y cómo hacerlo, cabe destacar que Wyvern no poseía los mejores encantos sociales.

Pero habían terminado enredándose como amantes, luego como pareja y contra todos los pronósticos su noviazgo no resultó ser simplemente un capricho fugaz. Lograron consolidarse como una relación que duró meses que se transformaron en años y al tercer aniversario decidieron mudarse juntos al mismo departamento.

Compartiendo el mismo techo, ambos reconocieron que requerirían su propio espacio individual para no terminar moliéndose a golpes dado lo explosivas y opuestas de sus personalidades. De la misma manera, querían cultivar el deseo y el anhelo erótico en sus alcobas. No querían hartarse nunca del otro en ningún plano.

Por lo tanto, cada uno contaba con su propia habitación en el departamento donde decidieron asentar su vida como pareja. Sus recámaras individuales contaban con cama matrimonial para que siempre hubiera espacio para el otro. De este modo no transcurrían nunca demasiados días para que las noches les supieran frías en una cama tan grande y no tardaran en buscarse mutuamente como sonámbulos nocturnos.

Aquella planeación se le había salido de las manos a Wyvern, como todo lo que tenía que ver con su pareja.

Kanon había abusado del libre uso de su espacio individual últimamente y un estridente sonido inundó el departamento por días enteros, contaminando el espacio personal del inglés.

El griego se había obsesionado durante los últimos días con un grupo musical. Si hubiese sido música clásica, cantos relajantes o sonidos de meditación, Radamanthys lo hubiese podido soportar más fácilmente por un largo tiempo. Pero tenía que ser una broma si el inquieto mediterráneo hubiera elegido uno de aquellos géneros.

Todos los días, Kanon seleccionaba una lista de reproducción de la afamada agrupación de ritmos electrónicos **The Chemical Brothers** y programaba las bocinas vinculadas a su computadora para que tocaran aquellas rítmicas melodías a un volumen bastante alto, lo suficiente para romper los nervios de su novio.

* * *

Una tarde, Radamanthys trataba por todos los medios concentrarse en el trabajo que debía terminar en casa, pues lo había traído desde la oficina, obsesionado con cumplir con sus metas del mes.

Enfocarse le resultó imposible a causa del escándalo producido por la nueva música favorita de Kanon. Las tonadas de aquella música eran poderosas y penetrantes. La mayoría de las melodías, aunque diferentes entre sí, activaban alguna especie de mecanismo acústico dentro de los oídos de los oyentes que ordenaba al cerebro realizar un movimiento al ritmo de la música electrónica, aunque fuera simplemente un dedo o un pie.

Wyvern no soportó la distracción por mucho tiempo y además tenía acumulados muchos días así de estresantes. Previamente intentó negociar con el heleno, pero Gemini no lo tomó en serio y solamente disminuyó muy ligeramente el volumen de su música.

— Es suficiente, esto tiene que terminar — bramó el iracundo inglés golpeando el escritorio de su estudio, poniéndose de pie de súbito.

Con pisadas ruidosas y firmes cruzó el pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación del novio que tan fácilmente lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Con decisión irrumpió en la habitación de dónde provenía aquel irritable escándalo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kanon, eres un hijo de perra. Esto tiene que…!

Radamanthys perdió el hilo de su rabia en un solo instante. Sólo bastó que contemplara el espectáculo del cual solamente él era digno espectador.

En ese mismo instante se reproducía una de las melodías más célebres de _**The Chemical Brothers**_ a través de las bocinas de alta tecnología acústica que el griego poseía en su habitación. La canción tenía el nombre de _**Go**_ e indudablemente era una pieza maestra. Su sonido era una mezcla perfecta entre el ritmo irresistible y la complejidad acústica de la música electrónica de las década de los noventa. El sonido que producía era invitante para bailar a un compás ligeramente psicodélico; sin embargo, existía mucha sensualidad escondida en aquellas notas sutiles.

Y no existía mejor anatomía para explotar el ardor escondido en aquella pieza tan popular que el invitante y atlético cuerpo joven de Kanon Gemini.

El griego agitaba su cuerpo suavemente al ritmo seductor de aquella música. Sus hombros y sus piernas acompañaban a sus caderas ¡Y qué movimiento de pelvis ejecutaba aquel heleno embustero!

El gemelo notó la presencia de su pareja al instante, así que no paró su baile privado. De hecho, acrecentó lo insinuante de sus movimientos, agitando su cabeza sutilmente, haciendo que su larga cabellera suelta sobre su espalda acompañara a su hábil meneo de caderas. Su mirada esmeralda se clavó sin mayor retraso sobre las irises ámbares del hombre que amaba con tanta locura. Transmitió apogeo sexual puro a su compañero y sonrío invitante.

Fue como su hubiese ejecutado un pase de magia sensual. Wyvern olvidó qué diablos hacía originalmente en aquella habitación y únicamente un ardiente deseo hacia Kanon se apoderó de toda su existencia.

Radamanthys no tardó más de tres segundos en volcarse hacia el otro. El inglés lo abrazó por detrás, pegando su entrepierna a los glúteos de su pareja. El rubio acomodó sus manos con firmeza sobre las caderas de Kanon, con la plena intención de permitir a su pareja seguir bailando de aquel modo tan erótico mientras Wyvern acompañaba sus pasos sin deshacer aquel obsceno abrazo.

El griego logró lo que quería y suspiró complacido. Pronto llegó el clímax de la melodía, así que Kanon aumentó el lascivo ondular de su cadera, incrementando la fricción de la entrepierna de su novio contra su trasero. Pudo escuchar el gruñido satisfecho de su Wyvern. Gemini sonrió victorioso.

Cuando la melodía finalizó, Radamanthys giró el cuerpo del heleno para plantarse frente a frente; lo atrajo de vuelta hacia él para besarlo con arrobo al ritmo de la siguiente pieza de la lista **Galvanize.**

Kanon se entregó sin resistencia, la temperatura de su libido estaba al nivel del de su novio. El encuentro de sus bocas fue caliente y arrebatado.

— ¿Esto era lo que querías, maldito Gemini manipulador? — refunfuñó Wyvern.

— La verdad salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Te extrañaba, idiota, tardaste en volver a mí.

Radamanthys se deshizo rápidamente del estrés y el hastío del que se había vuelto presa. Al deshacerse de esas emociones, solamente se sintió invadido por la necesidad de contacto físico con su pareja: deseaba volcar todas las frustraciones que Kanon le había hecho sentir durante los últimos días a causa de su nueva novedad musical.

— ¿Te gusta mi nueva música favorita? — le guiñó un ojo coqueto. A cambio recibió un fiero gruñido.

— Solamente me gusta cuando te miro bailándola de esta forma, pero el gusto me va a durar poco tiempo. Quiero verte bailándolo sentado sobre mi verga… o debajo de ella. Lo importante es que esté dentro de ti. Afuera y adentro, afuera y adentro…

Kanon soltó unos bufidos y se hizo el ofendido.

— Eres un maldito vulgar.

No hubo tiempo para resistirse más, pues la mirada de Wyvern brilló con demencia, tomó a su pareja por las muñecas con fiereza y lo arrastró hacia la cama en donde lo tiró de espaldas para apresarlo un segundo después con su propio cuerpo cual depredador fatal.

— Esa es sólo una de las miles de razones por la que me amas tanto — lo acusó Radamanthys con la boca pegada al oído del griego, aprovechó la cercanía para lamer su pabellón auditivo y morder suavemente el lóbulo. — Y esta es una de las tantas razones por las que te amo tanto. — las manos del británico alcanzaron las nalgas de su novio atrapadas dentro de unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros. Wyvern estrujó aquel perfecto par de músculos a su antojo y detestó sentir insuficiente el contacto a causa de la gruesa tela que se interponía entre la piel del griego y sus dedos ansiosos.

El rubio protestó y se acomodó para asaltar al griego. En cuestión de minutos los pantalones vaqueros de Kanon estaban abajo al igual que su ropa interior para dar cabida a las grandes y calientes manos del inglés que manosearon el trasero y la polla del griego a su antojo. Mientras tantos ambos hombres se besaban los labios con desenfreno y se turnaban para morderse los cuellos y las mandíbulas como parte de su feroz ritual de apareamiento.

Con ayuda de su mano izquierda, Radmanthys masturbó a su amante con habilidad hasta sentir el endurecimiento inminente de aquella virilidad ardiente y palpitante en su palma. Gozó totalmente manipular el prepucio sobre el glande con maestría para arrancar descargas de puro placer a su amante quien se arqueaba inevitablemente mientras resoplaba y suspiraba excitado, conteniéndose de perder el control tan rápido. Cuando Radamanthys colocó su pulgar en la hendidura del glande, el peliazul se mordió los labios. Unos segundos después Kanon abrió los ojos y, jadeante, habló.

— Esa canción es **Block Rockin' Beats** ¡Me encantaaaa! — soltó un gemido al final de su declaración. Parecía que le dedicaba su exclamación de placer a la música y no a su novio.

Wyvern bramó enfadado. Kanon sabía cabrearlo. Además, la susodicha canción le pareció a Wyvern una sucesión de estridentes e irregulares sin gracia. Castigaría a ese griego que tenía tan mal gusto.

En segundos, el rubio descendió su rostro por el cuerpo del heleno y llevó su boca hacia la erección del otro, su objetivo: darle un brutal sexo oral a Gemini. El castigo yacía en que Radamanthys no fue sutil y amoroso: al contrario succionó con ferocidad, arrancando gritos de dolor a su amante. De hecho, Wyvern se ayudó de sus manos para estrujar los testículos del gemelo con saña. Contrario a los pronósticos, el falo de Kanon no se desanimó y, de hecho, parecía disfrutar el castigo pues la punta de su pene comenzó a mostrarse brillante a causa del líquido pre seminal.

— ¡Qué retorcido eres! Mira qué duro y caliente te pusiste por el dolor. Si te gusta tanto, maldito pervertido, puedo castigarte más — refunfuñó el rubio.

Segundos después Wyvern penetró la entrada Gemini con ayuda de un dedo. Como respuesta el gemelo siseó y apretó los dientes.

— Eres un sádico de mierda, imbécil — alcanzó a reprocharle con la respiración entrecortada el heleno.

Como respuesta sólo recibió una risa malévola por parte de su impulsivo novio quien no cesó la invasión en el caliente y apretado interior de Kanon, el cual acribilló con un segundo dedo y exploró la zona con calma, evitando la próstata deliberadamente, pues sabía de memoria donde encontrarla.

— Sólo quiero que dejes de pensar en tus estúpidas canciones electrónicas y sólo pienses en mí, Kanon.

— ¡Jódete! Ah, mira esa que está empezando es **Star Guitar.**

Tres dedos sin lubricar en su interior y luego un sádico apretón sobre su verga erecta. Como respuesta, el griego profirió un gemido adolorido.

* * *

Los dos gozaron profundamente del juego de roles de verdugo y torturado que establecieron de un segundo a otro aquella noche. Extendieron la situación por largos momentos. Al final, el griego terminó lleno de mordidas, con los pezones enrojecidos por fuertes succiones, con el pene adolorido a causa de tanta sádica manipulación y con la entrada estrechada y húmeda por la lengua y dedos de su novio quien le practicó un vergonzoso beso negro al griego.

Radamanthys consiguió su objetivo después de todo: Kanon dejó de nombrar las canciones de la lista de reproducción que fungía como fondo de su violento ritual erótico. Al final, el gemelo se dejó quemar por completo por la ardiente pasión e infinita sed sexual de Radamanthys.

Kanon, desnudo, se posicionó en cuatro. Wyvern se arrojó encima de él y no tardó mucho tiempo en iniciar el ansiado coito. Lo penetró con seguridad y habilidad. El griego tembló de dolor, pero soportó con dignidad la profanación. Se acostumbró rápidamente a la incomodidad y ambos comenzaron a sincronizar sus movimientos cadenciosamente. Wyvern tomó la cintura de su novio, deleitándose con su curvatura estrecha, e hizo a un lado el largo cabello para no apartar la vista de su verga entrando y saliendo de aquellas grandes y firmes mejillas traseras, saboreando el sonido cada vez que sus muslos golpeaban sin cesar contra el cuerpo de su novio, provocando una lasciva música junto con sus resoplidos y bramidos de gozo.

De repente, Radamanthys alzó la cabeza y su rostro esbozó una expresión triunfal.

— ¿Esa canción es **Do it again**? Siempre quise tener sexo mientras la escuchaba — declaró mientras incrementaba la velocidad de sus embistes. Saboreando el clima agresivo del acto, Wyvern tomó un grueso mechón de cabello largo de su novio, cerró su puño alrededor de las hebras y jaló de ellas a modo de rienda, incrementando el apogeo del fetiche en el que estaban hundidos.

Kanon no fue capaz de responderle nada, pues estaba hundido en un vórtice de placer sexual; su cabeza solo tenía como objetivo alcanzar el clímax haciéndose de toda aquella bucólica vorágine de masoquista placer. Radamanthys le permitió correrse, masturbándolo y menando su cintura de manera precisa en cada estocada, estimulando la próstata del griego quien contrajo todo su cuerpo cuando llegó a un escandaloso orgasmo que dejó su mente en blanco.

El griego tardó muchos minutos en recuperar la consciencia y cuando lo hizo percibió que el retorcido de su novio se había venido sobre su rostro de facciones helenas. Gemini sacó su lengua, alcanzando a saborear una gota de semen en la comisura de sus labios. Enfocó a Wyvern y frunció el ceño.

— No tenía idea que odiabas tanto The Chemical Brothers, tarado con pésimo gusto musical.

— ¿Bromeas? Ponlos todo el maldito día si hacen que te portes así de delicioso en el sexo.

— Te meteré todos sus álbumes en el culo si quieres que me vuelva a poner así. Hoy estaba de humor para tener sexo duro, no te emociones — Kanon le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo medio a su novio.

Wyvern sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a su pareja y lo besó cariñosamente en los labios por largos minutos, saboreando el húmedo contacto; luego limpió un poco el semen en su rostro con el dedo pulgar mientras le sonreía con ojos cargados de embelesamiento.

— Ya sea sexo violento o sexo meloso, nunca me cansaré de hacerte al amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
